


Tha hương

by SpaghettiOwl



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiOwl/pseuds/SpaghettiOwl
Summary: Lá rụng về cội, cáo chết gần nhà. Nào ai muốn bỏ xác xứ tha hương. Nhưng tới khi trở về nhà, anh lại nhận ra, với anh, nơi này lạ lẫm như đất khách quê người.
Relationships: B-52 & Spaghetti (Food Fantasy), B-52/Spaghetti (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tha hương

Vào mùa đông, B-52 nói từ biệt với Napoleon Cake, lên đường về nhà.

 _Không phải nhà cậu ở đây sao?_ Napoleon Cake thắc mắc, mà nghe chừng chỉ là thuận miệng.

_Tôi chưa từng nghĩ nơi đó không phải nhà._

Bởi nỗi thiếu hụt cảm tình đã ban tặng sự bất biến tới vĩnh hằng, sẽ không gì thực sự tiến sâu vào tâm tưởng một kẻ lạnh nhạt. Cho dù là Gloriville xinh đẹp này. Cho dù là họ. Nhưng thứ đã sẵn bên trong sẽ ở lại mãi mãi.

Một quyết định đường đột trong dự đoán.

 _Vĩnh biệt._ Napoleon Cake mỉm cười. Lá rụng về cội, cáo chết gần nhà.

Đêm trước ngày anh đi, trời đổ tuyết.

Sakurajima che đi sắc hồng trên má bằng đụn tuyết trắng cành anh đào đang say giấc nồng.

Từ Gloriville không có đường thẳng tới Nevras, phải qua Sakurajima đón tàu. Nhìn đoàn khách áo tây, tóc ngắn, quần dài nườm nượp kéo lên con tàu, tiếng người cười nói lại càng khiến tuyết tiêu điều, xác xơ. Sakurajima tựa người con gái đã quá thì xuân sắc, vội vàng muốn níu kéo hơi người dừng bước quanh đây, mà chẳng ai nghe tiếng.

Tiếng người như tiếng đàn con khóc đòi mẹ. Bỗng chốc, B-52 ngại nâng bước chân. Có gì đó đang cản anh. Một thứ gì nhói lên trong lòng và cứ âm ỉ mãi như một vết thương dưới da. Có lẽ là nỗi sợ chăng?

Mà người buồn, cảnh có vui đâu bao giờ. Thoáng chốc, niềm vui được về nhà bỗng quên cách bao trùm trên boong tàu lạnh màu đêm đông. Những kẻ xa xứ đang sợ, sợ khi ngả vào lòng mẹ sẽ thấy tóc bạc trên mai, nếp nhăn gò má. Hoặc sợ vùng đất bao la sẽ chẳng lưu luyến những kiếp người bé nhỏ, thời gian sẽ vẽ lên nơi đây một dung mạo mới khi họ quên ngắm nhìn. Và tới khi họ trở về, nơi chôn nhau cắt rốn đã lạ lẫm tưởng xứ đất khách quê người.

Cận hương tình khiếp.

_Mơ khách đường xa, khách đường xa..._

Attendant từng kể cho anh về quê hương cô. Ở đâu, cô lại chưa từng nói. Xa, rất xa, xa ngoài tầm tay với. Xa bằng vạn dặm cộng với chục năm đời người hữu tử.

Sau chiến tranh, Attendant đã đi một chuyến dài tìm về nhà. _Cảm giác thế nào?_ B-52 hỏi. _Sợ hãi, khi cậu thấy đường về đã mòn. Và khi thấy cố hương không còn như mong nhớ, cậu chết lặng._

Tiếng bánh xe lửa va vào đường ray dẫn ra ngoại thành Nevras đều đặn như một nhịp ru. Chạng vạng tan ra như bơ mềm trên những rặng cây. Attendant đang dịu dàng đọc lại những câu thơ cô yêu thích, rồi lại dặn dò: _Tới thăm tôi ở Vùng biển xa, nhé?_

Nhắm mắt lại, B-52 thấy Attendant đứng trên boong tàu, nhẹ vẫy tay. Với anh, rồi với Spaghetti. Hôm đấy, trời cũng đổ tuyết. Spaghetti đứng cách anh chỉ một khoảng cánh tay, ngẩn ngơ nhìn tuyết rơi trên đầu ngón tay đã buốt lạnh. Nhưng ngay khi anh vươn tay, Food Soul tóc đỏ đã lùi lại.

Spaghetti nhìn anh, tóc đỏ lẫn tuyết, phai đi như đốm lửa tàn. Bàn tay nắm hụt sững sờ giữa không trung, cũng như ngày Spaghetti lướt qua anh giữa lễ hội ở Light Kingdom tấp nập. Vạt áo trắng biến mất sau những âm thanh ồn ào vô nghĩa, để lại một B-52 bị dòng người xô đi càng xa nơi anh đã suýt giữ được tay Spaghetti.

Hoa gạo tháng Ba, phượng vĩ tháng Bảy. Khắp con đường rực rỡ hoa đỏ, duy độc thiếu đi màu đỏ anh đã nhìn quen mắt.

Ngẩn người một chốc, khi B-52 hoàn hồn, Spaghetti đã khuất bóng. Tàu nhổ neo từ lâu, tuyết xóa mờ dấu chân dẫn lối về nhà. Giữa không gian trắng xóa chỉ còn một mình anh, áo gió đen đã bạc như màu tóc, phai tàn trong cái lạnh buốt trống trải.

B-52 nhấc chân, bước về phía vô định.

Toa tàu ọp ẹp không có lò sưởi. Ngoài cửa sổ, tuyết vẫn chưa ngừng. 

Người ta đồn rằng, khi Food Soul tan biến, họ sẽ hoá thành một trận tuyết.


End file.
